


I'm Sure

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah lets Klaus know she's angry he daggered her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from "Disturbing Behavior," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 34 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Klaus approached his sister, who was admiring herself in the one of the shop’s mirrors. “That dress isn’t your color” he said.

The other Original turned to Klaus and said “If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it.”

Klaus chuckled. “Still cranky after your nap?”

“If by nap you mean the 90 years I spent desiccated in a coffin after you decided to give me a stab in the back with that knife, then yes, I’m still cranky!” cried Rebekah.

“I know you’re mad now. But I will make it up to you.”

“Of that I’m sure.”


End file.
